Pokemon and a Vampire
by OC Crafter
Summary: So, this is a story of some OCs getting sent to Yokai Academy. Action abound. Hooray. (I got lazy with the summary. It doesn't do the story justice. Please review.)
1. Prologue

**Hello generous readers. I just wanted to say, thank you for taking your time to read my story.**

**For anyone who is reading my other stories; sorry, but since my computer decided to be a jerk, I haven't been able to upload anything.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story I made. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Rosario+Vampire. They are owned by Game Freak and Gonzo respectively. I only own my OCs.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Some where in a dark forest**

Two figures were running quickly, dodging the incoming tree branches. One of them had short blue hair, a blue shirt, blue pants, and a large blue diamond embedded in his chest. On his back was a small group of metal fins. The other one looked similar, except his outfit was pink, and he had two large pink pearls on his shoulders. He also had two light-pink arm guards that resembled sea shells.

One of them stopped for a second, placing his hands next together as if holding a basketball. Between his hands a small blue orb formed, growing larger until it was the size of a soccer ball. He then put his hands in front of him, connecting his wrists. The blue orb launched, flying toward the second figure. He jumped over it, causing it to smash into a tree.

"Ha ha, you missed, Dexter." The boy said, breaking into a dead sprint through the forest.

"Hey, get back here Philip." Dexter said, chasing Philip.

They continued running until they reached a large cliff, where they both jumped off. Both of them snapped there fingers, making two portals appear; one was pink, the other was blue. When Dexter entered his portal, the entire world halted. He landed on the ground as gracefully as a cat. When Philip entered his portal, he reappeared three inches above the ground. Soon, after exiting the portals, they sprinted to the forest.

Farther in the forest, two lights flashed, one was pink and the other was blue, and suddenly Dexter and Philip appeared, somersaulted on the ground, and continued running.

After some running, teleporting, and launching exploding orbs at each other, they eventually got to a lake.

"Wow, all that running got me thirsty." Dexter said, smiling.

"Hopefully the waters clean." Philip replied, smiling back.

They both kneeled toward the water, cupping their hands together. They proceeded to drink the crystal clear water. After a couple handfuls of water, they sat down, laying back and just enjoying the weather.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Unbeknownst to either of them, the center of the lake opened up. From it a figure floated out of it. The figure looked like the silhouette of a merman, minus the fins on the tail. As it floated away from the hole, the figures tail split into two legs. It floated over to the shore, where it landed. The portal closed as quickly as it appeared.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Philip was about to fall asleep, when he heard snoring right next to him. He turned, and saw that Dexter was fast asleep. An idea formed in his head.

Philip waked over to the lake, where he started to focus. As if by command, the water rose up out of the water and encased his hand in a watery cocoon. He pointed it at Dexter, and fired a powerful blast of water. It hit Dexter in the face, waking him up quickly.

Dexter looked around to find out what hit him, when he saw Philip laughing over in the lake, a cocoon of water encasing his hand.

"HA HA HA, that was so funny." Philip was saying between each laugh.

He was suddenly smashed in the face by what felt like a metal pipe. He was sent flying far into the lake, where he made a large splash.

When Philip finally got his bearings, he got smashed in the face by an exploding orb. Finally realizing Dexter wasn't going to give his time above the surface, he swam down, starting his secondary lungs, so he could breathe underwater. He swam to the bottom, where he looked up, barely dodging a second orb. He looked up, and saw Dexter flying above the water, making another orb. Philip made his own orb, which he shot out of the water. Dexter saw it, and launched his. The two orbs collided in midair, the shockwave blasting Dexter out of the air. Dexter sailed toward the shore, which was where Philip teleported. Before Dexter landed, Philip brought up his foot, kicking Dexter hard in the chest, sending him flying. He landed hard, creating a crater. He stood up, slightly disoriented, but quickly over came it. He caught sight of Philip running toward him. Dexter stood up, and ran just as fast, ready to punch Philip in the face.

Before they could continue there fight, they were both grabbed by the collars of their shirts.

"That is enough you two." They both looked over at who was holding them, and gulped slightly.

The person was fairly tall and well built. His outfit was a combination of red, black and gold. Even his hair was midnight black. He wore a black and gold flowing coat with multiple red triangles lining the edge.

"So, what happened?" He asked the two brothers.

"Philip hit me with a water burst." Dexter said to the boy.

"Well you punched me in the face." Philip countered, causing the two to get into a shouting match.

Annoyed at how easily the two can start to fight, he pulled them apart slightly, then smashed the two heads together, dropping them to the ground.

"Now, if you to fight again, I'm gonna pound the both of you down into the ground." He said, eyeing both of the carefully.

"Y…Yeah, w…we'll be n…nice, right Philip." Dexter said nervously.

"Y…Yeah, w…we'll be n…nice to e…each other. Ok Gabe." Philip replied, just as nervously.

"Ok. Now, don't fight each other any more today. I was about to go eat some food when you guys started fighting. I catch you again, and you will be in a world of hurt."

With that, Gabe walked away, leaving Dexter and Philip together. Philip looked at Dexter, and Dexter looked back.

"So…truce?" Philip asked Dexter, extending a hand toward him.

"Yeah…truce." Dexter replied, reaching over to Philip and shaking his hand.

"So…what do we do?" Philip asked as he pulled his hand back.

"Hm…you hungry?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, let's go eat." Philip said as they got up and went the same direction as Gabe.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Meanwhile, in the Hall of Origins**

Arceus stood in the back of the Hall, looking at three glass orbs. Two of them shown the same scene. Two boys, dressed in blue and pink, stood up after what looked like a truce. The third shown an older boy dressed in black walking down a sidewalk toward a restaurant. Arceus looked at the three orbs, then turned away from them, sending out a signal for a meeting between himself, Palkia, ruler of space, Dialga, ruler of time, and Giratina, ruler of the reverse world.

(A**uthors notes: If you don't know what any of the Pokemon listed above look like, then you are ignorant. The first three mentioned were instantly famous, and the forth one just as famous. If you still need to know what they look like, search it on Google, or Bing, or whatever you use. P.S., I hope that rock you are living under is really comfortable.**)

Dialga arrived first, exiting a blue portal. Palkia arrived second, exiting a pink portal. Giratina arrived last, exiting a black portal riddled with ripples. As Giratina exited the portal, it's entire body glowed with a purple glow, the body forming six heavily armored legs, and the six tendrils on it's back forming into two massive wings.

All three of them turned to look at the Alpha Pokemon.

"What did you call us here for, Arceus?" Palkia asked.

"I have called you here for this reason" With that, Arceus focused on the orbs, floating them over to the Creation Trio.

"What are we going to do with them?" Arceus asked, in a slightly aggregated tone.

"What do we have to do?" Giratina asked back.

"For starters, Dexter and Philip are always either messing around or fighting each other, rather harshly I might add. And Greg is anti-social. He needs to learn that he can't stay in the Reverse World all his life, only leaving to eat."

The trio just looked at each other, when Palkia thought up of an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"So, what is it?" Dialga asked.

"I use a portal to transport them over to Earth 1459.7, where there is a school for monsters. A place called Yokai Academy." Palkia replied.

"Can we have a look at the place you speak of? I don't want them to go unless it is safe." Giratina said, earning a confused look from Dialga and Palkia.

"Well, to a certain degree. I know they can handle themselves in a fight pretty well."

Arceus thought about it, and then made his disition.

"I agree with Giratina. I would like to know if it will be safe sending them there."

And with that, Palkia turned around, and opened a portal. The three legendaries followed Palkia into the portal.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Japan, Earth 1459.7**

When the four beings exited the portal, they felt a strange feeling. They looked at themselves and were shocked at the changes, except for Palkia, who was used to the changes.

Arceus looked like a tall prince, with his plates fashioned into a neckles. His outfit consisted of a white suit with golden gloves and boots, and his hair was white and straitened back into a tear drop.

Dialga looked like a businessman with a massive blue diamond hanging onto a string neckles. His outfit consisted of a blue suit with silver edging, a pocket watch hanging from his suit, and combat boots with silver stripes running down them.

Giratina looked like a rockstar. Her hair was held in place with a yellow outfit consisted of a flowing black and yellow coat with six red triangles on the edges. She also had a golden belt and yellow combat boots.

Palkia looked like a businesswoman. Her hair was strait and pink. Her outfit was a pink suit with white trimming. Strapped to her side was a purse decorated with two large pink pearls.

"So, shall we get going?" Palkia asked the stunned trio in front of her. The shock quickly ended at her words.

"Yes, let's not waste time." Dialga said, causing Giratina to giggle. Arceus also laughed slightly at that ironic statement.

"All right, Dialga, _Master of Time_." Palkia said, giving him a wink. Finally figuring out what the three of them were laughing at, he couldn't help but laugh with them.

They started on there walk, reaching a bus station in a matter of minutes.

"So, what now?" Giratina asked Palkia.

"Now, we catch a bus." Palkia said, snapping her fingers.

Immediately, a bus appeared out of the pink mist. Palkia snapped her fingers again, opening the glass door, reveling an elderly bus driver with a cigarette, red eyes, and a confused expression on his face.

"Wha…what just happened?" He asked as the four of them entered the bus.

"So, what now?" Dialga asked.

"Now, we get the registration forms." Palkia replied.

The bus driver, finally overcoming the shock of the sudden teleportation, looked back at the four people that entered the bus.

"Hello, what do you want?" He asked them, confused at to what they wanted.

"We want to register some children we are taking care of into your school." Arceus said.

"What kind of children? Because if they are human, they can't attend." The bus driver said, keeping the door open. That statement caused all four of them to look at each other, then they all started to laugh.

"H…human, HA HA, trust me, they aren't, HA HA." Giratina managed to say between laughs.

"Ok then, just sit back, and let me take you to Yokai Academy for registration." The bus driver said, his creepy grin back on his face as he closed the door. He started to drive. When they were up to speed, the four of them stopped laughing, except with a couple of giggles.

"So, Palkia, why can't you just teleport us to the school?" Giratina asked.

"Because, there is a barrier that I can not pass through on my own." Palkia replied, finally calmed down.

Soon, the four of them were waiting for there arrival to the school.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Yokai Academy**

When they passed the final tunnel, the bus driver slowed down, then finally stopped. He opened the door, allowing his passengers to exit.

"Just a warning for those kids, Yokai Academy is a dangerous place, so tell them to be very careful." The bus driver said, closing the door. After he left, the four took in the surroundings. There was a scary looking forest with gravestones to the left, a pinkish-red sea to there right, and an old-looking castle far in the distance.

"So, there is the school." Arceus said. "Palkia, would you please open a portal so we can get there faster?"

"Ok." She said, making a portal in front of them.

They entered the portal, sending them to the yard in front of the main building. They quickly entered.

Once inside, they quickly walked to the registration office. There, they saw a desk with a man sitting behind it.

"Hello, and welcome to Yokai Academy. As you are too old to be students, you are here to sign in a student?"

"Yes, we are." Arceus replied.

"Ok, how many students?"

"Four." Arceus replied, causing the other three to raise their eyebrows.

"Four. Ok. So, here are the forms. Please fill them out." The man behind the desk said, handing Arceus the papers. He just handed them back.

"Um, sir, your supposed to sign them out."

"I already did." Arceus said, earning a shocked reaction from the man. He looked at the forms, and they were already filled out. He just looked at Arceus.

"Yeah, I can do stuff like that." The man just shrugged.

"So, when do we send them over here?" Giratina asked him.

"Well, the next bus pickup is in two days, so I guess two days."

"Ok then, let's go. This job is done." Arceus said.

After they left the building, they walked around, inspecting the school. When they finished, Palkia snapped her fingers, teleporting them to the tunnel.

"So, we better hurry up. They have to pack." Palkia said.

"Agreed, lets go." Arceus said, walking through the tunnel, followed by the others.

When they got through, Palkia snapped her fingers, opening another portal.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Hall of Origins**

When they exited the portal, they reverted back to there large forms.

"Mm, it feels good being large again." Palkia said.

"Anyway, we better tell them." Giratina said.

But before they all left, Dialga suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Arceus."

"Yes, Palkia." The Alpha Pokemon said.

"You said four kids. Who is the other one?"

This got the attention of Palkia and Giratina, who stopped and turned around, also wondering about that.

"Oh, Sibyl, Hope, and Blake." Arceus replied.

"But I thought it was a high school." Palkia said.

"And I thought you said you would send one, not three." Dialga added.

"Oh, Sibyl is the one that is going to school. Hope and Blake are going just because Sibyl will feel very depressed without them. And besides, they need to learn how to treat other people, not just between themselves." Arceus said.

"Well, how are you going to keep Hope and Blake there? They weren't enrolled." Giratina asked.

"If they don't accept, then I will rain fire down on there school." Arceus said, growing tired of all the questions being asked.

"Ok, so first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Dialga, first thing tomorrow morning." Arceus said. "Now, GET OUT! I am tired, so please leave."

With that the three left to there respective dimensions. Arceus looked out of the window, and sighed. It was to be a great adventure for them.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Finally, I am done. So yeah, I'm sending Dexter, Philip, and Gabe, as well as Sibyl, Hope, and Blake over to Yokai.**

**If you can read this, than thank you for reading the entire chapter. It took me over three hours to fully write non-stop. Oh, and I promise I will update the Hunter Chronicles, eventually. I'm also in the process of making another story. It will be a remastered version of my first fan fiction ever. I'm just waiting for the right title to call it. It will be a Batman and Rosario+Vampire crossover, with the main character being an OC modeled after Clayface. Please leave a comment and a suggestion of the new story. (It was originally Vampire+Clay, but I thought that was kinda dumb.)**

**Anyway, please leave a comment. It WILL help increase the rate at which I complete stories.**

**This is OC Crafter, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**I just wanted to do one chapter then work on my other story, but I just felt like working on this story. I know that it isn't gonna get any readers for a while, but until then, it will keep getting longer and longer.**

**Anyway, here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

Gabe leaned back on the bench, his hands holding the back of his head. Next to him was a young boy with a yellow hat, a small red jewel embedded in the front. Both were resting quietly, trying to tune out the commotion behind them.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Earlier the day before, Arceus summoned for them. When they all got there, Arceus told them about the decision that the four of them made. Philip and Dexter's reaction was one of confusion, for neither of them even heard of school. Hope and Blake had the same reaction. The only ones that didn't react with confusion were Gabe and Sibyl. Sibyl was excited about going to a place of learning, ever curious and always on the search for knowledge. Gabe on the other hand was very disappointed, mainly because he came from a dimension with almost no living things, and school was full of them. While he was in the Reverse World, he watched through bubble spheres, which allowed him to see events in any world that section of the Reverse World was connected to, and after seeing some of the horrors of school, decided that schools are not for him.

Oblivious to Gabe's ranting, Arceus summoned Palkia, who made a portal. Sibyl was the first to go in, followed naturally by Hope and Blake. Philip was the fourth to go in, followed closely by Dexter, not wanting to be last for anything Philip did. Gabe was the last one, whom only went through because Arceus kicked him into it, knowing he wouldn't get hurt too much because he was one-fourth ghost.

After exiting the portal, the six of them found themselves at a bus stop with a tree stump behind it.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Currently, Philip and Dexter were in an arm wrestling contest on the stump, with Hope and Blake cheering them on.

"Go go go go!" Hope chanted, wondering which one would go first.

"Come on, you can do it!" Blake said to both of them.

Eventually, Philip's arm started to shake, then suddenly fail, causing Dexter's arm to slam Philips into the stump. Dexter jumped up, cheering loudly. Blake and Hope cheered along with Dexter. Philip, massaging his tired arm. After his arm felt better, he grabbed Dexter on the shoulder, ceasing his victory dance.

"How 'bout a rematch?" Philip said, a smug grin on his face,

"Your on!" Dexter said, jumping to his position next to the stump.

Gabe was about to fall asleep, when he heard a noise. Focusing on the noise, he realized that the bus was almost there.

"Hey, Sibyl, wake up. The bus is almost here." He said to the boy sitting next to him, who roused from his rest. Gabe then turned around toward the group of four behind him.

"Hey, bus is almost here." He shouted, causing all four to stop and grab there pacts. They walked over to the bench, and sat down, Hope and Blake sitting next to Sibyl.

Dexter, still standing, looked left and right.

"Where is it?" He asked Gabe, who grabbed his backpack, and stood up.

"It's almost here." He said, just as a bus drove up.

The door opened, reveling a creepy man behind the wheel.

"All aboard." He said, causing Blake to run into the bus, followed closely by Hope and Sibyl. Dexter entered, followed by Philip. Gabe was the last to walk in. When he got to the top step, he noticed something. Other than his five companions, whom were already in there seats, and the bus driver, the entire bus was empty.

"Wow, it's crowded in here." He said, walking to the back of the bus.

"What are you talking about Gabe? There are only seven people on the bus." Dexter said, overhearing what Gabe said.

"Exactly." Gabe replied, sitting down in the farthest seat from the others.

The bus closed the doors, then it started moving, causing the three kids sitting in the front to fall backwards. It continued, driving past different people and places. The trio looked out the window, in awe at what was on this side of the portal. Dexter and Philip were doing random travel games, from thumb wars to rock paper scissors. Gabe was just content with sleeping in the back, which now had a scary hue of black shading the seats and windows.

Soon, they arrived at a tunnel. When they passed through it, the bus stopped.

"Ok, everyone, were here." The bus driver said, as creepily as before. Blake, Hope, and Sibyl were the first ones out, followed by Philip and Dexter. After Gabe left the bus, the bus driver gave them a warning.

"This school will be pretty dangerous, so be careful."

"Come on, dangerous is how I like it." Dexter said, causing the bus driver to shrug. He closed the door, then drove away, back through the tunnel.

After the bus driver left, the six of them took a look around. To their left was a scarecrow with a poster saying, 'Yokai Academy'. Behind it was a massive lake (or ocean, they couldn't tell) that was tinted red. To there left was a forest filled with dead trees and gravestones. In front of them, quite a while away, was an old-looking castle.

"So, that is Yokai Academy?" Blake said, pointing at the castle.

"I believe so." Philip said.

They all looked at one another, except for Gabe, who was reading the fine details of the poster next to them.

"Last one to the school is a rotten Eggsecute!" Dexter shouted, causing all five of them to run as fast as they could.

Blake was the fastest, followed closely by Hope and Sibyl. Dexter was in front of Philip, who got quite frustrated, when suddenly he thought up of a plan. He snapped his fingers, making a tree fall down in front of Dexter. Dexter saw this coming, and jumped over the tree, when his foot fell farther than he thought, causing him to face plant into the ground. Philip jumped over him, laughing the entire time.

"Your dead, Philip!" Dexter shouted, now realizing his foot was caught in the hole. He struggled to get it out, just as Gabe walked past him.

"Hey, Gabe, could I have a little help?" Dexter shouted to Gabe, who just kept on walking.

Frustrated, Dexter made an Aura Sphere, and slammed it into the ground, opening it up large enough for him to pull out his foot.

When he got up, he was furious. Furious at Philip for getting him stuck in the hole, and furious at Gabe for not helping him.

Calming himself down, he started walking, noticing that he got stuck in a creepy part of the forest.

"Yeesh, this place is creepy." He said to himself, finally calm enough to think clearly.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded similar to a bicycle. As he listened to it carefully, he realized it was a bicycle. And it sounded like it was coming toward him at a fast pace. He turned around just in time for him to get slammed by the bike, which knocked him into a tree.

When he got up, his chest felt like it got ran over.

'That might be true, considering a bike hit me in the chest.' he thought to himself.

Then, he heard groaning coming from the fallen bike. He quickly ran over to it, and lifted the bike, reveling an incredibly beautiful girl. He helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied "I'm just a little dizzy."

After she finally managed to stand up straight, he got a good look at her.

She had flowing pink hair, emerald green eyes, and rosy pink cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a green jacket, opened at the top reveling both her cleavage and a cross chained to a collar on her neck, and a brown skirt. Compared to him, she was about an inch shorter than him.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Moka Akashia. What's yours?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Dexter Burns." He replied, shaking her hand.

She sniffed around, noticing a certain smell in the air, which drew her attention to Dexter.

"Hey, do you have anything I could eat?" She asked him, slightly hungry.

"Yeah, I've got something." Dexter placed his backpack on the ground, tilting his head _just _the right way. She leaned in, sinking her teeth into his neck.

He froze, feeling her suck his blood out from his neck.

When she stopped, he shot his hand to cover the two holes on his neck.

"Hey, what did you just do?" He said to her, slightly worried at what she just did to him.

"Oh, I'm a vampire." She said, as if that made everything clear.

"But why did you do that?" He asked, not knowing what a vampire was.

"Vampires don't have the best blood, so they bite humans to sustain themselves" She told him, curious that he wouldn't know what a vampire is.

"Mm, just like a Zubat." He said, rubbing his neck, which was fully healed.

"What is a Zubat?" She said, not knowing what _he _was talking about.

"Aw, just an animal from my home region." He said.

She thought about what he said, when an idea struck him.

"Hey, you heading to Yokai, Academy?"

"Yeah, so are you?" She replied.

"Yep." He replied.

"So, do you want to be my friend?" She asked him, hopeful that he will say yes.

"Well, when in a new place it helps to have friends, so yeah, I'm ok with that." He said, causing her to cheer.

"So, we better hurry up. We don't want to be late."

"Yeah, lets go." She said.

As they were walking, Dexter silently thanked Philip, because if he didn't trap him, he wouldn't have meet her.

**0/0\0/0\0**

After they got to the school, they split up, Moka going one direction and Dexter going another.

A little while later, Dexter finally got to his classroom, which only had two people in it. One was an extremely hot teacher, doubling his likeness toward the school. The other person slightly lowered that likeness. There, sitting in the very back, was Gabe. He just sat there, bored out of his mind.

'What is he doing in my class?' Dexter thought to himself, as he sat down at a desk four spots from the front and right next to the window.

About a minute passed, and some students started to walk in, filling up the room.

Gabe felt pretty relaxed, up until someone decided to sit next to him. The student gave him a look, feeling Gabe's negative energy, which Gabe returned, with extra. That student decided that the seat wasn't worth it, so he picked up his stuff and moved to a seat farther away.

About five minutes later, both Philip and Sibyl walked in. Philip walked to the second desk, both from the right and to the front. Sibyl sat right next to Gabe, since he knew he was the only person that could sit right next to him without getting his head bit off.

Eventually, the stream of people slowed down enough to where the teacher stopped what she was doing and stand up to give a speech.

"Greetings, and welcome to Yokai Academy." She said to everyone. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I will be your teacher here at Yokai."

"Hello, Miss Nekonome." Sibyl said, drawing the attention of many students.

"Well, Hello…aw…Sibyl." She said, reading the boys name on her student book.

After she said that, whispers started to fly around in the class room.

'what is that little boy doing in this school?'

'that little munchkin isn't gonna last long.'

'He looks mighty tasty.'

Gabe suddenly let lose an extremely loud growl, sending shivers down the backs of everyone, effectively quieting everyone.

"Well, anyway, this school will teach you how to co-exist with humans." Shizuka continued, drawing everyone's attention away from Sibyl, who was trying to hide in his chair.

"Well, if I find a human, I will just eat it." One of the students said.

"Well…aw…Sazio, you won't find any humans here. There is a barrier around this school, preventing any humans from entering. And even if a human got in, they would be executed immediately."

This caused Sibyl to gulp, because he liked humans.

"Anyway, here are the rules. Rule number one: Don't use your monster form unless you need to. Rule number two: don't tell anyone what your monster form is."

Suddenly, the door burst open, a girl with pink hair standing there, tired.

The moment she walked in, everyone started whispering again.

'man, she is hot.'

'she's so pretty.'

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom." She said apologetically.

"Oh, Moka, well, that's ok. Why don't you find a seat and we'll get started." Shizuka said to Moka.

She walked into the room, when suddenly her eyes landed on someone.

"Oh, Dexter, were in the same class. This is so exciting." Moka said as she ran over to Dexter and hugged him.

Once again, whispers started to fly around.

'what! That guy is gonna pay.'

'man, he's gonna get it.'

'she should be hugging me, not him.'

Another growl from Gabe shut them all up, especially because they forgot he was there in the first place.

After Moka got into a seat in front of Dexter, he started to mumble.

'Great. First day at school and your already public enemy number one.' Dexter thought to himself.

**0/0\0/0\0**

After class, Moka walked along side Dexter. Once in a while a combination of love whispers for Moka and hate comments to Dexter flew around. But the moment one started, every shadow in the room would grow, scaring everyone so they forgot about Moka and Dexter.

Once the duo left the building, they both started to feel thirsty.

"Hey Moka, are you thirsty?" Dexter said, instinctively placing his hand onto his neck.

"Yeah. I saw a vending machine over there." She said, pointing over to a large container.

Dexter was kinda glad that it was there, because he didn't want to make another blood donation.

They walked over to it, and placed some money in it. Dexter chose a soda, while Moka chose tomato juice. While they were enjoying their drinks, a rather buff guy walked over to them.

"Hey, shrimp." Dexter, mid-drink, turned his head toward the voice.

"What?" He asked the extremely strong student.

"Get away from my girl." He said, pointing at Moka. Dexter looked between him and Moka, quite confused.

"_Your_ girlfriend?" Dexter looked at Moka, who shrugged. Dexter looked back at the student.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I am Sazio, and I'm gonna beat you into a pulp." He cracked his knuckles to emphasis his point.

Dexter just stared at him, and broke out laughing. This made everyone around confused, except for Sazio, who was confused for a second, then raging mad. He grabbed Dexter by the collar of his uniform and slammed him into the wall.

"What are you laughing about, shrimp?"

"Oh, y…you think t…that Moka i…is your g…girlfriend. He he he." Dexter said, still giggling like mad.

"Ok, stop laughing or I'm gonna make you." Sazio threatened Dexter, who just continued to laugh.

"Ok, I warned you." Sazio said, pulling his fist back.

Before he could throw his fist forward, he got slammed in the back by something strong. He flew until he hit a wall, where he made a large crater. He pulled himself out and looked to find out what just hit him. In front of Dexter was a tall teen, wearing the school uniform, and a cape over it. The cape was pitch black and had six red triangles on the edge. He stood there, holding out a smoking fist.

"So, before you pick a fight with my brother, pick one with me." Gabe said to Sazio, who was now furious.

"Yeah. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Some one said to his left right before he got punched again. He looked at who punched him for a second time, and saw an almost exact duplicate of the boy he was going to punch into a wall, except this one had pink hair.

Finally taking the hint that this battle will go very bad for him, he got up and left.

The two boys that punched Sazio around walked over to Dexter, who was massaging his throat.

"So, Dex, first day at school and you are already picking fights over girls." Philip said, teasingly.

"Hmph, I could have taken him." Dexter said, slightly annoyed that he didn't get to do anything except be a distraction.

"Oh you could have, hm." Gabe said, sarcastically, then punched Dexter in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dexter said, holding his nose to keep it from bleeding.

"You got into a fight." Gabe replied.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Philip asked Dexter after his nose felt better.

"Ok. Moka, this is Philip, my twin brother, and Gabe, my eldest cousin. Guys, this is Moka Akashia." Dexter said, pointing between Gabe, Philip, and Moka.

"Pleasure to meet you." Moka said.

"It was nice to meet you too." Philip said.

Gabe just gave a shrug. Moka looked at Dexter, wondering why his cousin wasn't very nice.

"He's anti-social." Dexter whispered to her.

"So, I'm gonna go and do some stuff. Wanna come alone?" Philip asked the group.

"Sorry, but I gotta go somewhere." Dexter said, to which Moka quickly agreed.

"Ok, so we'll just leave you two alone, right Gabe…um…Gabe?" Philip said, to Gabe, but Gabe was already walking away.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Philip shouted to Gabe, running as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Gabe took a corner, and when Philip got to said corner, Gabe was gone.

"Hm, oh well, guess I can hang out with Dexter and Moka." Philip said to himself after walking back, but Dexter and Moka were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmph, guess I'm on my own." He said to himself as he started walking to the vending machine.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Meanwhile, on the school rooftop**

"So, that was your family?" Moka asked Dexter, wondering about those two interesting boys that fought Sazio.

"Yeah. Philip is my twin brother. He's a great guy, when he isn't pulling a prank. Gabe, my cousin, is a wacko. He spent to much time in isolation, so he became anti-social. I fell bad for him." Dexter said, contemplating about his relatives.

"I also have a lot more cousins, three of which are here." He continued. "Blake is the semi-leader, always ready to go head first into anything. Hope is his twin sister, who is filled with emotions, which are very contagious. Then there is Sibyl, who is a braniac, and the main reason why they are here. Together they make an incredible team, one that goes into chaos whenever they separate."

"Well why is Sibyl the only reason why they are here?" Moka asked.

"Because they are triplets and are twelve years old." Dexter replied.

"So, what is that cross on your neck?"

"This? This is my rosary necklace. My mom gave it to me so I could hide in the human world."

"Mm, so what happens if you lose it?"

"It would release my inner vampire. But it isn't that easy."

"Why is that?"

"Because it was enchanted, preventing it from breaking off."

He looked forward, taking in the information

"So, why are you here?" Moka asked

"Because I was forced to. My dad thought I needed to learn some stuff."

"What is your home like?"

"It is an awesome place, filled with the most…unique animals, compared to here. Why are you here?"

"Because this was the only place I could go to. I have been to human schools, and it had been torturer."

"Why is that?"

"Because I always felt left out. They always insulted me behind my back. Humans are awful."

Dexter just sat there, contemplating on what she just said. She hated humans, but he couldn't blame her. Arceus himself once hated humans with a passion because they once tried to steal a treasure from him, which he gave under the belief that they would give it back. Arceus would have destroyed the world had it not been for a group of humans that, with his father's help, retrieved the real jewel. Maybe she would grow to like humans if she knew the right human.

"Hey, Moka?" Moka turned her head to Dexter.

"How would you feel if I told you that I was once human?"

Moka started to laugh.

"You, human, no way." Dexter placed a hand onto hers, which stopped her laughing.

"Seriously, what would you do?"

Moka couldn't believe it. The look in his eyes said that he was telling the truth.

"No, it can't be. No no no no no." She got up, pulling her hand from Dexter's, and ran as quickly as she could.

"Moka, come back!" Dexter yelled for her, surprised at her reaction.

She continued running until she could no longer hear him.

**0/0\0/0\0**

'Yeah, way to go genius. Lost the only friend that you have.' Dexter mentally kicked himself, running in the direction she went.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Meanwhile, Moka was leaning against a rock, crying silently, when she heard a twig snap.

She looked up, and screamed at who she saw.

**0/0\0/0\0**

"HHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

Dexter heard Moka yelling, and ran as quickly as he could, thankful for his free-running training sessions with Philip.

**0/0\0/0\0**

"Sorry babe, it's just you and me." Sazio chuckled evilly, walking toward Moka at a slow pace. She stood up to run, but Sazio was faster, grabbing her and pinning her to the rock.

"Oh, baby, don't you want to have a little fun?" Sazio said, licking her cheek with his long tongue.

Moka screamed again, hopeful that someone would help her.

"Hey, I told you we are to far for anyone to here us, so why don't you just be a good girl and…"

Before he finished his statement, he got smashed in the back by something explosive.

He turned around, only to find that blue haired shrimp.

"Dexter, help me." Moka said through her short gasps of air.

"Let her go, blockhead." This caused Sazio to release Moka and raise his hands up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Sazio said through clenched teeth.

"What are you, deaf? I called you a blockhead" Dexter said, grinning the entire time.

"OH, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Suddenly, Sazio's shirt started to rip, his muscles bulging really fast. He got so buff, he looked like stone.

Moka just stared at him, scared beyond belief.

'Sazio is an ORC?!' Moka mentally screamed.

Dexter on the other hand just scoffed.

"Wow, what are you on, steroids?" This got Sazio even more furious.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER!" Sazio shouted at Dexter, who just yawned.

"Ok, let's do this." He formed an Aura Sphere, and launched in. Sazio tried to dodge it, but it moved to fast, slamming into his chest and exploded. Sazio picked up a nearby rock, which he threw at Dexter. He just jumped at it, planting his foot on it. The stone pushed Dexter into a tree, where he pushed off, slinging the rock back at Sazio. It shattered as he punched it. Through the dust, Dexter jumped at him, his fingers having a sharp and shiny look. He slashed them at Sazio, which caused him to bleed. Sazio tried to grab Dexter, but Dexter just jumped on Sazio's knee, launching him over Sazio and to Moka.

"You ok?" Dexter asked Moka, who up until there didn't do anything.

"Y…yeah, I'm all right. How did you do that?" She asked him, confused as to what he just did.

"Remember, I _used_ to be human. I'm no longer one." He said, giving a quick glance to Sazio.

"Ok, time to move." He said quickly, grabbing her and jumping, covering them both in a blue mist.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sazio shouted, running over to them. He threw a fist at them, but it was too late. They already disappeared. He roared at the top of his lungs.

**0/0\0/0\0**

About five minutes after Sazio gave up searching for them, a blue mist appeared right where Dexter disappeared. After a couple of seconds, Dexter and Moka appeared, Falling to the ground.

"Um, I don't feel so well." Moka said, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, it takes awhile to get use to it." Dexter said, looking around for Sazio.

"Good, he isn't here." Moka took a look around, and just got confused.

"Hey, where is Sazio?"

"He left, probably because we weren't here." Dexter said, walking around, noticing that Sazio made some new craters, probably out of anger.

"What are you talking about? You jumped up, and suddenly he's gone. How did that happen?"

"Did you see that blue mist?" He asked Moka, to which she nodded yes.

"That was a special mist I can make. It can transport anything it touches through time."

"How do you make it?"

He pointed at his chest.

"Embedded in my chest is a diamond that allows me to both create dust and transport myself through time."

"How long were we gone?"

He looked at his watch, which can automatically reset itself to what ever time it is.

"Um…about seven minutes."

Then, Dexter got slammed in the back by something hard. After going to a complete stop, he turned around, only to find Sazio holding a large boulder.

"So, thought you could get away from me? Well, your gonna have to do better than that."

He then took the boulder and threw it at Dexter, who smashed it to bits with Metal Claw. Through the dust cloud, Sazio ran at Dexter, swinging his fist, and smashed Dexter in the chest. Dexter slammed into a tree, snapping it in two.

Dexter got up shakily, felling like he got hit by a combination of Philip's and Gabe's strongest attacks.

He waved his hands wobbly, trying to grab onto something that could keep him stable. When his hands latched onto something, he pulled on it, trying to pull himself up. Unfortunately, it just fell, causing him to face-plant into the ground. Wondering what it was, he held it in front of him, surprised to see that it was Moka's rosary. He looked up, seeing a shocked Moka looking down.

Suddenly, there was a massive release of energy from Moka. Her body glowed pink, giving everything a tinge of pink. Her body suddenly got a lot curvier, her hair turning from pink to white. When she opened her eyes, instead of them being the normal green, they were blood red.

Dexter quickly rolled away, instantly sensing that if he didn't move she would step on his head.

"No way, she's an S-class monster." Sazio said, feeling the massive amounts of energy roll off her.

"Mm, finally. It was getting stuffy in there." Moka said, stretching her arms. She looked over at Dexter, who stood up.

"So, who was rude enough to awaken me?"

Both guys looked at her, then Dexter took a step forward.

"Moka? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me." She replied, looking him over.

"Why did you remove the rosary, and how?" Dexter just looked over at Sazio.

"Well, Moka, lets finish one problem before working on another."

Taking the hint, she focused her attention on Sazio, who was now sweating bullets.

'No way! I can't move, and she's just looking at me!'

She took a few moments to analyze the situation.

"So, you thought you were good enough for me?" She walked over to him. She pulled her foot behind her.

"Know your place!" She shouted, kicking him hard in the chest, sending him flying.

When he finally stopped moving, he broke many trees and rocks, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Moka turned around, a shocked Dexter looking between her and the crater that Sazio was currently in.

"What just…How did…" Dexter stood there, shocked by how powerful her kick was. Even after a punch from both Gabe and Philip, Sazio was still able to walk. Of course, Dexter knew that Gabe always held back, no matter who was on the receiving end. The only time he unleashes all he can into an attack is when the person absolutely deserves it.

Moka walked over to Dexter, holding out an expecting hand.

"Hm, oh yeah. Here's your rosary." He said, giving her back her rosary.

She held it up to her collar, ready to link the two together.

"Since Outer Moka really likes you, I have one request." She said, linking them together.

"Take good care of her."

After the rosary attached itself to the collar, Moka fell down.

Acting fast, Dexter froze time, ran behind Moka, and started it again. She fell into his arms, so he slowly kneeled down to give her a better resting position.

She slowly opened her eyes, showing Dexter she was ok. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He pulled her up, glad that her fainting spell didn't do anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Dexter rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"So…wanna go get something to eat?" He asked her, ready to put all this behind him.

"Ok." She said, also ready. They started their walk back to school, leaving the unconciense Sazio in the crater.

**0/0\0/0\0**

After Dexter and Moka got something to eat, Philip came running to them. Once he got to them, he held his hands at his sides, doubled over in exhaustion.

"Philip? What is it?" Dexter asked his twin, concerned about his current condition.

"I…I heard you got in a figh…fight with Sa…Sazio." Philip said, lying on his back in an attempt to recover.

"Why are you so tired? Couldn't you just teleport over here?" Dexter asked, causing Philip to contemplate about that fact.

"You know, I didn't really think about that. That would have been really helpful." This caused Dexter to face palm.

"So, anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, Gabe has a message."

Dexter's face had a slight hint of worry.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to tell you that it was his fault."

"'His fault'? For what?"

"I told Sazio where you were."

Everyone at the table jumped at the sudden appearance of Gabe, who appeared out of nowhere.

After the shock subsided, Dexter got very angry, trying to punch Gabe in the face.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE I WAS?!"

"Actually, I told him _when _you were." Gabe countered, blocking every single punch with one hand.

"WHY?!"

"Because, you needed to finish your own battle. Sometimes the enemy will wait indefinitely if you run."

"HE WAS GOING TO HURT MOKA!" With that, Dexter's fingers turned an azure blue, causing Gabe to start blocking with both hands.

"So? You managed to defeat him, right?" Gabe said, catching both of Dexter's hands after enveloping his own in a shadow-like claw.

"Yeah, of course." Dexter said, ripping his hands away from Gabe.

"Good. 'Cause if you didn't, I'll tell him again."

"Good luck with that." Dexter said, grinning at the state that they left Sazio in.

"I'll take your word for it." Just as Gabe said that, Blake, Hope, and Sibyl came running to Gabe.

"Hey Gabe, I finished my schoolwork, so can I go to the Reverse World with you." Sibyl said excitedly, bouncing on his feet. Gabe got to his feet.

"Alright, I did promise. Also, Blake and Hope can come along." Gabe said, causing the young triplets to bounce in happiness. Dexter and Philip both dropped their jaws at what he said.

"Follow me." Gabe said, running to the cliff, the triplets hot on his heels.

After the four of them left, Philip and Dexter looked at each other.

"He almost never let us go to the Reverse World." Philip said, feeling a little jealous.

"Do you think we can ever go there?" Dexter said, turning his gaze in the direction to where the four walked.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a loud sound. It sounded like someone got smashed by a truck. Along with the impact, there was the sounds of trees crashing.

The three of them left the table behind in order to find out what that noise was.

When they got to where they thought the noise came from, they saw Sazio lying in a crater, about ten trees snapped in his direction.

"Wow. What did that?" Moka asked.

"That is what happens when you get on Gabe's bad side." Dexter replied, looking over at the cliff, where he saw four people standing at the edge.

Gabe pointed his hand at the water, and a large tornado erupted from his hand, disappearing behind the cliff. Then Blake, Hope, and Sibyl jumped down, followed closely by Gabe.

Both Dexter and Philip knew that Gabe would be long gone.

Suddenly they both broke out laughing.

"Well, what a fine first day, right Dexter?"

"Right you are Philip."

All three of them started walking back to school, ready to enjoy some peaceful sleep.

"See you tomorrow, Dexter." Moka said at they parted.

"See you tomorrow." Dexter replied, a giant smile on his face.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Gosh, I am finally done with this chapter.**

**I started this chapter about two days after the first chapter, but with my computer freezing up all the time, I couldn't finish it until today. (7/25/13)**

**Anyway, if you are reading this, than thank you for taking time from your life to read the works of a humble writer.**

**Please, leave a comment about the story, whether you liked it or not. If you didn't, please tell me what I could change. Telling me could help me in the next chapter.**

**This is OC Crafter, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow reader, and welcome to Chapter 2. (Cue fan fair.)**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Yokai Academy**

All was quiet in the dormitories. Dexter was sleeping silently in his room. Philip was sleeping just as calmly. Blake, Hope, and Sibyl were sleeping in the same room, on a set of beds set up so that they could sleep with each other. The only one not in the dormitories was Gabe, who was currently meditating in the Reverse World.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Reverse World**

Gabe currently had his school shirt. From the waist up, he looked like his normal self on. But from the waist down, he looked like an armored serpent, patterned with black and yellow. Also, instead of a flowing cape, it was six flowing tendrils with the red triangles on the edge of each.

He floated in the realm, occasionally opening his eyes to inspect the dimension bubbles floating around, showing him everything within range of a mirror or a body of water. He paid close attention on the mirror connected to Sibyl's room, ready to go in at the first sign of trouble. He also placed a mirror on the door to keep an eye on the entrance.

When he looked at the bubble showing the front door, he noticed three students walk over to the door. They stood in front of it, looking like they were ready to break in and have some lunch.

Acting fast, one of the tendrils whipped the bubble, popping it.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**In front of Sibyl's room**

The three students walked to the door, smelling to see if it was the right room.

"Well, this is the room. There are too many kids at this school." The leader said to his two companions.

"It sure is. And by the smell of things, there are three of them." One of them said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, lets hurry up." The third one said, ready to knock the door down.

But before any of them could do anything, a small explosion erupted from out of nowhere, knocking all three of them to the ground.

"What was that?" The leader said, slightly panicked.

After all of them finally got their bearings, the mirror rippled, warped, and opened, and familiar figure exiting through the newly formed portal.

"HOLY…!" The leader managed to say before the figure's forehead turned a light blue, sending a wave of shadows down his body. When the shadows disappeared, he disappeared as well.

All three of them looked slightly relieved.

"Well I guess he was a cower…".

Before the leader could finish his statement, he felt something press into his side, like someone's fist.

Suddenly, Gabe appeared out of nowhere, arm extended. His fist was about an inch past where the students side was. Fortunately for the student, he was already smashing into the wall, not stopping until he smashed through five walls. (If you could call that fortunate).

Gabe turned toward the other two, his hands becoming enveloped in shadow-like claws.

They both got the message, and ran as fast as they could.

Gabe turned around, only to find Sibyl opening the door, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness.

"Gabe, what was that?" He asked the older boy.

"Oh, nothing. Just a couple of students that thought it would be fun to break down a wall." Gabe replied, pointing down the hallway.

Sibyl looked, and there was a suspiciously human shaped hole in the hall.

"Why does it look like someone got thrown through it?"

Gabe looked at the wall, then back to Sibyl.

"Well, they thought they could use themselves." He said, a small smile on his face.

Sibyl just looked at Gabe, then back at the hole, then back again, then shrugged. He turned around, closing the door behind him.

He heard a 'whooshing ' noise as soon as the door closed, telling him that Gabe went back to the Reverse World.

Sibyl walked over to the bed, and tucked himself in, saying a silent goodnight to his twin siblings.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Later the next morning**

Dexter left his room, fresh and energized, ready to take the day on. Philip left his room, at the same time, wearing the same expression. Blake, Hope, and Sibyl were slowly waking up. Sibyl was the first to fully awaken, ready to get to school.

When everyone got out of there rooms, a loud whooshing noise erupted from the room designated as the 'Danger Room.' After the whooshing noise ended, Gabe walked out, casting an intimidating shadow, causing everyone to move out of his way. The only one that didn't move was Sibyl, who calmly followed him to class.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Sometime later, when all the students were heading to school, Dexter walked ahead.

Behind him, three students noticed something. They turned their heads around, and their jaws dropped, for behind them was none other than Moka Akashiya.

"Look, it's the new girl."

"Man, she is so hot."

She continued walking, when something caught her eye. She started running toward the three boys.

"WOW, she's coming here." One of them said excitedly.

But when she reached them, she ran right past them, running up to Dexter.

"Aw man, why is she going to him?"

"It's not fair. Why doesn't she notice me?"

"She's even holding his hand! What did he do to deserve her affection?"

The three boys silently cursed Dexter, who was completely ignoring them.

"Morning Dexter." Moka said after she caught up with him.

"Morning Moka." He replied, smiling happily.

They looked each other in the eyes, slowly closing together. Before they connected, Moka confessed something.

"I'm sorry, I never got to eat breakfast." She said just as the distance between her lips and his neck disappeared.

A few seconds after Moka pulled back, Dexter's hand shoot up to cover the two marks in his neck.

"Sweet Suicune, that really hurt!" Dexter shouted, causing Moka to flinch from the volume.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Moka asked Dexter, who was now bashing his head into a tree.

"Yeah, I'll live." Dexter replied, a dent in the tree where his head was banging against it. "But you seriously need to cut it off. You can't go running around biting me on the neck all willy-nilly like that. I'm not a lunch."

Dexter quickly walked away, leaving Moka alone.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Hiding behind a couple of trees, a girl looked at the two students, a determined look on her face.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Dexter rubbed his hand on the spot on his neck where Moka bit him. It still hurt, but he didn't want to worry anyone. Eventually his advance healing closed the holes, so all that was left was a tingling sensation.

He continued walking until he reached a lake. Deciding that he didn't want to hang around, he hurried around it.

Suddenly, he heard a groan somewhere near the edge. He followed it, and eventually got to its source. When he saw her, his eyes almost jumped out.

There, on the ground, was an extremely hot girl. She had blue hair, a short skirt, and had an extremely large 'chest'. Her outfit consisted of a yellow shirt with white sleeves, a plaid skirt, knee-high socks, and a red ribbon on her neck.

After a few seconds, she let loose a loud groan.

"H…hey, could you h…help me u…up? I feel really dizzy." The girl said to Dexter, who rushed to her side.

"Ok." He replied, grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Oh, thank you." She said, rubbing her assets against his chest.

"Y…your welcome." He said uncomfortably. She looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

As they started there walk to the school, she smiled slightly, the first stage of her plan completed.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Back at school, Dexter was walking next to the girl.

"Hey, I never got your name." He said to her, realizing that she didn't tell him her name.

"Oh, it's Kurumu." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Ok, well, mine is…"

"Dexter." She finished for him, confusing him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, we're in the same class." She told him.

Dexter suddenly remembered her. She sat next to him in class.

She grabbed his shoulder, turning him towards her.

"Hey Dexter, I just want to say, will you be my friend?" As she asked the question a strange energy emitted from her eyes, converging onto Dexter. When it fully affected him, his eyes grew heavy, the energy numbing his brain. A few seconds later the numbness wore off. Dexter shook his head, and gained a massive grin.

"Ok Kurumu, I'll be your friend." He started hugging her, getting squeals of excitement from her.

It was at that time that Moka ran up to them.

"Hey Dexter, I thought that I was a bad girl treating you like that, so can you forgive me?"

Dexter looked at her, but before he could reply, a brick fell on his head. He immediately fell to his knees, holding his head, the two girls yelping from fright. He rolled onto his back, wondering why the brick hit him. Directly above him was a brick-sized hole, crumbling mortar falling from it.

He stood up, rubbing his head. He turned to Moka.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Kurumu became confused at this statement, which was not apart of the plan.

"Hey Dexter, are you alright?" Kurumu asked him, getting his attention. When he looked at her, she hypnotized him again.

"Yeah Kurumu, I'm ok." He replied, slightly woozy from both the brick and the spell.

"So, you want to go?" She asked him.

"Whatever you say." He said dreamily, completely ignoring Moka.

Unfortunately, he didn't make it five steps before another brick fell on his head, once again he fell to the ground, thankful that he was half steel. The process started again, Kurumu asking him if he was ok, him replying to her, getting hypnotized, and a brick fell on his head after a couple of steps. After the fifth brick Dexter finally got an immunity to her charms and left her, going strait to class.

Kurumu didn't really like this. This _will_ cause a dent in her plan.

**0/0\0/0\0**

During class, Dexter looked up at the ceiling the entire time, ready to reverse the mortar decay if it starts unexpectedly. Moka sat next to him, wondering what was wrong with her best friend in the school.

"Hey Dexter?"

"Yeah Moka?" He replied, never taking his gaze away from the ceiling.

"What was all that with the girl?"

"I don't know to be honest." He said, looking at Moka for the first time since they entered class.

"Hey Dex." Someone behind Dexter said, and shortly after he got a smack on the back of his head.

"Hey Phil." Dexter said to the pink-haired boy, who just smacked him again.

"Don't call me that." Philip said, looking cross at his twin.

"Then don't call me Dex." Dexter countered, looking equally cross.

After a couple of seconds, that both dropped their frowns, grinning at each other.

"Anyway, bro, could you give us some privacy." Philip said, getting serious.

"Ok." Dexter said, speeding the two of them up, freezing everything and everyone around them.

"So, you got girl trouble?" Philip said once everything slowed down to a sufficient speed.

"N…no. What makes you say that?" Dexter said, sweating a bit.

"'Cause, we have twin-sync. That and I saw you with that hot girl." Philip replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Who, Kurumu?" Dexter said, calming down.

"Yeah. What's she like?" Philip asked, leaning on the nearest desk.

"Why do you want to know?" Dexter asked, suspicious.

"Oh, well, you already have a girlfriend. So, is she available?" Philip asked, smiling slightly.

"I don't thing so. She seems wild for me." After those words left his lips, Philip immediately started pouting.

"Fine, _mister popular_. You can have those girls." He then teleported away. Dexter just sat there, waiting for him to return. Three seconds later, Philip teleported back.

"Um, Dex, could you slow us down?"

"Ok, crybaby."

"Hey, I'm not a crybaby, alright." Philip said, pointing a warning finger at Dexter.

The world around them started to run at normal speed. Right at that moment, Kurumu walked through the doors, and took her seat, right behind Dexter, who placed his head on the desk, ready to give up.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Shortly after the end of class, Moka quickly left, wondering what transpired during that one second both Dexter and his twin brother disappeared. She continued down the hallway, finally stopping at a vending machine. She put in some money, and selected her favorite drink, .

She walked away, going somewhere so she can both drink and think.

But before she could go anywhere, a familiar voice called her attention.

"So, you're a vampire? That's what everyone is saying." Kurumu said, leaning on the railing. She jumped down, giving all the guys a good look at her panties.

'Wow, look at those panties.'

'There so white.'

'Who cares about her panties, look at that chest.'

She flaunted her body around, causing all the guys to swoon.

"Moka Akashiya, I declare war on you." Kurumu said, a confident look on her face.

"W…war? What are you talking about?" Moka asked, confused by the suddenness of Kurumu's declaration.

"Well, I had a plan, to control all the boys in the school. But ever since you showed up, all the boys started going after you." Kurumu told the vampire.

All the guys felt a catfight brewing.

"So, I'm just gonna get rid of you. And the best way to do that was to steal your boyfriend."

At that moment, Dexter walked by, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"So what's happening here?"

Kurumu took this as her cue to hypnotize him, hoping that his immunity is over.

Immediately after the spell affected Dexter, a brick fell on his head, before anyone could say or do anything.

"PHILIP, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" Dexter roared at the top of his lungs.

"Philip's not the one doing it. Your subconscious is." Someone said, drawing all eyes to Sibyl, who was walking by at the time.

Everyone looked at him, which immediately caused him to be uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about, my subconscious?" Dexter asked him, confused.

"Well, your subconscious knows that something is wrong, so it is helping you solve the problem."

This caused Dexter to become infuriated.

"SO THE BEST IT COMES UP WITH IS DROPPING BRICKS ON MY HEAD?!"

"I guess so." Sibyl replied, pondering that fact.

"Well what's causing it?" Dexter said, slightly annoyed.

"That's easy. She is." Another person said, turning everyone's head away from Sibyl to the person. Some of the students completely forgot that there were two hot chicks, for right there was none other than Gabe. He was currently pointing at Kurumu.

"W…what do you mean by that?" She asked him, slightly intimidated by him.

"Easy, I can see the charms emitting from you, the same charms affecting every male around us."

This caused all the guys to slightly shake their heads, shaking off the now know charm. After the last student shook it off, Kurumu looked straight at Gabe, crying her eyes off.

"W…why d…did y…you t…t…tell th…them?" She suddenly turned around, running as fast as she could.

All they guys looked at Gabe, angry that he so easily sent her off crying. They immediately regretted it when he gave each and every one of them a look that almost sent them running away. One of them actually did run away.

Gabe turned to look at Dexter, then he pointed in the direction of where Kurumu went.

"Why do I have to go? You sent her off."

"Because I will just make her cry harder. You have the people skills." Gabe said, turning around and walking away.

Dexter looked to where Kurumu went, then back to Gabe, but he was already gone. He slumped slightly, then started running after Kurumu.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Dexter tracked Kurumu throughout the school, slowing the vibrations of her footsteps down so he could follow and track her. After awhile, he finally found her, crying in a secluded room. The door was locked, so he placed his hand on it, causing the lock to place themselves into an unlocked state. When he opened the door, she ignored him, not hearing the door open over her own crying. He walked over to her, startling her.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her when she resumed her pouting.

"N...no." She looked up at him, eyes filled with rage. "But soon you won't be either."

Dexter noticed the rage, and quickly backed up, and not a moment to soon. Her fingernails extended into razor sharp claws a foot long.

'This isn't good.' Dexter said as she charged at him, bat wings and a tail sprouting from her back.

**0/0\0/0\0**

After Dexter left at Gabe's request, Moka decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go with Dexter, just incase something happened.

Unfortunately, she quickly lost him. She started walking around aimlessly around.

Suddenly, she heard a loud smash. She ran toward it, finding Kurumu viciously slashing at Dexter, who was only managing to protect himself by blocking each attack with metallic fingers.

The two slashed at each other; Dexter using Metal Claw, and Kurumu using her claws.

"Dexter!" Moka shouted, worried that her friend was fighting a succumbs.

Dexter noticed Moka, and so did Kurumu. Dexter took this as his chance to slice his fingers together, a shower of sparks flying at Kurumu. She flew back, aggregated at his attack. Fingers returned to normal, he made an Aura Sphere and launched it at her. It hit her directly in the chest, but when the dust dissipated, it didn't leave a mark on her. She looked even more furious than before. Dexter looked slightly worried.

'It barely did anything.' Kurumu took this moment to strike, which he barely managed to block. They continued to slash at each other, metal striking razor-sharp nails. Kurumu managed to slash Dexter's chest, his uniform dropping the shredded piece off. Kurumu smirked, but quickly frowned when both the cut and the shredded cloth disappeared in a blue haze, only to reappear on his chest, like nothing happened.

"Why? Why are you hypnotizing all the guys?" He asked the succubus.

"Because, we succubus are a dying race. There are very few of us, and I must find my soul mate." She said, slashing at him after her explanation.

They continued fighting for a couple minutes, getting slightly tired.

"Ok then, let's try something different." With that he sliced his claws together, sending another shower of sparks. Kurumu flew away, protecting her face from the significantly larger shower of sparks. When the sparks faded, she slashed her claws in front of her, ready to attack Dexter. But, what she saw was him running to Moka.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted, flying as fast as she could at him. Unfortunately, he got to Moka first. He reached over to Moka, tearing of her rosary.

The surge of energy that rushed from Moka knocked Kurumu out of the sky. When she got back up, she noticed that Moka was no longer her pink-haired self.

'S…she's an S-Class Vampire.' Kurumu thought to herself, shaking from the fear that naturally courses through a monsters body when exposed to an S-class monster.

"Well now, you released me for such a pathetic monster. What a shame." Inner Moka said to Dexter.

"What can I say? She's good." He said, ready for round two.

"Very well." Moka said, uninterested.

Kurumu backed up as fast as she could, bumping into a tree. Both converged onto her.

"So, shall I rip off her wings, to teach her a lesson." Inner Moka asked Dexter.

"Be my guest." He said, causing Kurumu to shake with fear.

"No, not my wings. Nooooo." Kurumu shouted, but then all three of them stopped.

All around them, the shadows got significantly darker, sending shivers up Dexter and Kurumu's spines. Out from the shadows, Gabe calmly walked over to Kurumu, right in front of Moka and Dexter.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I did. It was a very mean thing for me to do, especially now that I know that you had a reason for doing it. Will you accept my apology?"

This caught all three of them by surprise, especially Dexter, who knew that Gabe wasn't the kind to apologize. Gabe stood up, turning around to face Dexter.

"Dexter, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Dexter just looked at Gabe, jaw hanging.

"Wha…Why?"

"Because, what you are doing is wrong. It would be different if she had a choice in her actions, but she doesn't, so you should not be so harsh."

"Any other reasons?" Moka asked, wondering why Gabe was helping Kurumu.

"Well, Dexter, you immediately resorted to Moka. You should have taken Kurumu on your own. Ganging up against your enemy should only be used when the enemy isn't fighting fairly, and Kurumu _was _fighting fairly."

This caused both Dexter and Moka to look at him in shock.

"So, if anyone wants to attack this girl anymore, feel free to attack me as well."

This got a reaction out of all three of them; shock from Dexter and Moka, and admiration from Kurumu.

"Very well then, weakling, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted at Gabe, causing both Kurumu and Dexter to gasp.

She threw a kick at him, which he caught with one hand. The energy that would go into Moka's target was blasted outward, knocking both Dexter and Kurumu to the ground.

Moka's eyes widened in shock, never having one of her kicks blocked, or even grabbed, without her opponent taking some form of damage. Gabe just shook his head disappointedly.

"Moka, if you are wondering why your kick did next to nothing, it is because of this one fact. I am part ghost, so regular attacks won't do a thing against me." Gabe's free hand suddenly became enveloped in a Shadow Claw.

"Let's see if the reverse is true." With that he threw her foot down, slashing at her. She blocked with her hands, jumping away. He looked at her hands, which looked fine.

'Hm, looks like I'll have to take a different approach.' Gabe thought to himself, the shadows evaporating into thin air. He brought his hands together making an Aura Sphere, and launched it at Moka. Dexter saw this coming, so he made his own Aura Sphere and launched it at Gabe's. The two orbs collided in mid-air resulting in a large shockwave. Due to the fact that Gabe's was stronger, most of the force stored in the sphere slammed into Dexter, which sent him flying into a tree. Luckily, because his Aura Sphere wasn't weak either, he wasn't hurt too much.

'Dang, he's too strong.' Dexter thought to himself. Gabe calmly stretched his arms, like he was ready for a fight. Moka, angry at his attitude, ran as fast as she could, and kicked him as hard as she could. He blocked that kick like the last one.

"So, Dexter, what are you going to do? Your strongest ally can't damage your enemy, and the only one that can isn't strong enough to do anything." Gabe asked Dexter, barely any emotions going through him. Moka backed up, standing next to Dexter, who's fingers started glowing a bright blue. They both ran at him, fast as they can.

He calmly stood there, waiting until they were a few feet away. At the very last second, he became enveloped in a blue light. Moka and Dexter both flew right through him, a surprised look on both their faces.

After realizing what just happened, Dexter started looking everywhere.

"Where did he go?" Moka yelled angrily, also looking for Gabe.

"He used Shadow Force. He could be anywhere by now." Dexter replied.

"How does that work?" Moka asked him, her guard up.

"He turns into a shadow, allowing him to move at nearly the speed of light. He then turns back to solid, using the momentum to increase the strength of his attacks. You can tell where he will hit because right before impact, a little impression is made."

Just as he said that, a small dust cloud appeared a few feet away, followed by him punching the ground, sending rocks of varying size everywhere. Moka started punching the rocks that came her way, while Dexter slashed at them with Iron Claw.

When the rocks finally stopped, dust was everywhere.

"What is the meaning of this?" Moka asked angrily, waving the dust away.

"I don't know. He always has a plan, so what's his plan now?" Dexter said, covering his mouth.

Then, a few feet in front of them, they saw a blue glow. A few seconds later, they saw Gabe had a Dragon Claw ready.

"So, instead of using the dust to your advantage, you waste it. Your pathetic." Moka said, running at him.

Dexter, on the other hand, noticed that Gabe's left arm was behind his back.

"Moka, wait. Don't do it." He shouted, but it was to late.

When Moka got close enough, he grabbed her fist, twisting it behind her back. He then swung his left arm in front of her, reveling her rosary. He snapped it back on, reverting her back to her pink haired self.

He slowly lowered her down, letting her rest on the ground. Gabe stood up, staring Dexter in the eyes.

"So, I took down your only way of defeating me. What are you going to do now?"

Dexter looked at Gabe, then looked down at Moka.

Unfortunately, when he looked down at Moka, Gabe used Aura Sphere, knocking Dexter unconscious.

"Should have paid attention to your opponent." Gabe said under his breath. He turned to Kurumu, who was watching the entire time.

"So, you want to get out of here before they wake up?" He asked her, extending a hand out to her.

She took it hesently, and he pulled her up. She promptly fell to her knees.

"S…sorry. I g…guess I'm a l…little weak after w…what just h…happened."

Gabe just looked at her, grunted in annoyance, and picked her up bridal style. He walked back to the school, heading strait for the nurses office.

She blushed the entire way.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**The next day**

Dexter stood in front of the classroom with an ice pack on his head. Philip noticed this, and walked over to his twin.

"So, what happened?" Philip said, slapping Dexter on the back. "Let me guess, Sazio tried a rematch?"

Dexter looked at his twin in annoyance. He then looked away, his hair hanging over his eyes.

"It was Gabe."

Philip's face went from cheerful to worried faster than the blink of an eye.

"Seriously, you took on Gabe. GABE. That was crazy. Why did you do it?"

Dexter looked at his twin in the eyes.

"Well, he apparently went to give Kurumu an apology. He then went on about how I used 'too much force.' I'm serious, he needs to get his priorities strait."

Philip looked at his twin in disbelief.

"Gabe, _our Gabe_, apologizing? I didn't know he knew what that word even mean."

At that moment, Moka ran up to the twins.

"Hello Dexter, how are you." She asked, slightly worried at the sight of the ice pack.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised. I'm just glad that your ok."

Philip looked at Moka, then back at Dexter.

"Even with her help, Gabe _still_ beat you?"

"Yeah, so what." Dexter replied, his anger starting to rise.

Moka could feel the tension between the two of them, then decided to do something.

"Hey, how about we get into class now?"

"That sounds like a great idea." All three of them jumped at the voice. They turned their heads towards it, finding Gabe walking toward them. He walked right by them, going through the door. Dexter and Philip looked at each other, then dropped their argument, following Gabe into class.

**0/0\0/0\0**

Shortly after class, Dexter, Philip, and Moka went to the vending machine to get a drink. When it got into visual range, they saw a figure standing in front of it. When it turned, it caused all of them to jump in fright.

"Gabe, what are you doing here?" Dexter asked, wondering why he was out in the open, a place Gabe rarely ventured in.

"I was thirsty." He replied, holding a soda in his hand.

"Is that all?" Philip said, knowing that he wouldn't venture out at this time.

"No. There is someone that wants to talk to me." With that, Gabe opened the soda, downing it all in one drink. He reached for the vending machine, ready for another one.

"Oh Gabe." A girl sang loudly, drawing the attention of the three friends, who jumped back at who it was.

There was Kurumu, running to them, a small basket in her hands. Gabe finally looked up, his face as blank as an empty page.

"Well, Kurumu, you were the one that wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me from those two." She said, point a finger at Moka and Dexter.

"It was nothing. Dexter just needed to learn that he shouldn't use his trump card early in the fight. He could lose it."

"No, it wasn't nothing. You took on two of the strongest monsters, to protect me. And for that, I made these for you." After saying that, Kurumu handed the basket to Gabe, who opened it up.

Inside was a bunch of cookies, each one of them apparently hand decorated.

"Thank you." He said emotionlessly, taking one of the cookies and ate it in one bit. His eyes opened when the taste of the cookie hit his brain.

"Wow, these are some good cookies." He said, causing Kurumu to blush.

"Hey, can I have one?" Dexter said, but was promptly given a small glare from Gabe. Dexter instrictivle leaned back.

"Never mind."

With that, Gabe looked back at Kurumu.

"So, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes. Well, you know how I was planning to enslave all the boys to find my soul mate?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I decided that it is you." Kurumu said to Gabe.

He looked at her, then, with a shrug, he replied.

"Ok."

Everyone there was stunned by his bluntness. He just looked at everyone.

"What? I'm still a guy. Also, I took the time and effort to protect her. Why shouldn't I?" This caused everyone, minus Kurumu, to look away sheepishly.

"Hey, Gabe." Another person said, this time it was that of a little kid. Everyone turned to the new comer, who turned out to be Sibyl.

"Hey Sibyl, how are you?" Gabe asked when he got to the group.

"Class is over, so I wanted to say hi, but I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I had some things to do."

"Yeah, like getting a _girlfriend_." Philip said cheerfully, but immediedntly backed down when Gabe looked at him.

"So? It's still better than you." Gabe said, chuckling a bit. Philip was taken aback by that statement, but when he processed it, he got mad.

"Well, I'm gonna get a girlfriend, just you wait."

Dexter, on the other hand, was also taken aback by what Gabe was saying. He was actually acting like a regular person.

'What the heck happened that changed him so quickly?' He looked at Kurumu, who was smiling at Gabe lovingly.

'How could having a girlfriend for literally _five seconds_ change him so much?'

**0/0\0/0\0**

'He had a girlfriend for five seconds and he's already a different person.' Giratina thought, looking through the dimension bubble that currently showed Gabe, his siblings, and their friends.

Giratina floated over to another bubble, this one showed Arceus.

"Well, your plan worked. They are starting to behave like normal people."

"I know, Giratina." Arceus said. Normally, dimensional bubbles are one-way communications, but a combination of Arceus and Giratina's powers set up one so they can converse between each other, as long as they both wanted to talk to each other.

"Let us hope that it continues like this. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?" Arceus said.

"No, we don't" Giratina replied, closing the bubbles between both Arceus and the group.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Finally, I'm done. Sorry it took so long. I keep on getting distracted by stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope that you like the story. Please leave a comment. I would really like it. PRETTY PLEASE.**


End file.
